underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Dealer
Death Dealers are Vampire warrior to combat the growing spread of the Lycans. The incarnation of the Death Dealers the army of Hungarian warlord named Viktor, after he was made Vampire the Progenitor of all Vampires, Marcus Corvinus. Because of the Death Dealers to Viktor, not Marcus. History Background At some unspecified point in time, during the sixth century, William Corvinus was bitten by a rabid wolf, causing him to transform into the first Werewolf due to a genetic mutation known as the Corvinus Strain. William was a raging monster, who would kill all humans in his path. These humans would then shift into Werewolves themselves, until eventually the species began to overtake the land. William's twin brother, Marcus, later was bitten by a bat, and became the first Vampire. To control William and the spread of the Werewolves, Marcus approached a dying human warlord named Viktor and made a bargain with him; in exchange for both his military expertise and the conscription of his army, Marcus would grant Viktor Immortality. Viktor turned his human army into the first Death Dealers, and he, Marcus, and a third Vampire Elder, Amelia, commanded them. While the Death Dealers struggled to combat the growing numbers of Werewolves, their efforts were limited, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to the night. Due to this, William would continue to evade their attempts to capture him for roughly six hundred years. Due to the high number of Death Dealers killed in skirmishes against Werewolves, new Vampires were constantly being added to the Death Dealers' ranks. In the Winter of 1202 AD, the three Vampire Elders and their force of Death Dealers were able to track William to a remote village and capture him, allowing Viktor to lock him away for the next eight centuries. Despite this, the Death Dealers remained intact, and were used to track down and kill any existing Werewolves. Most Death Dealers were killed in the 15th century, due to an uprising by a Lycan slave named Lucian, who had sworn revenge against the Vampires due to the murder of his lover, Sonja, herself a member of the Death Dealers before death. The Lycans and Werewolves stormed the Vampires' castle, and were able to slaughter almost all living Vampires. The Death Dealers were amassed anew, and they attack the Lycans at their fortress. All but one of the Death Dealers were killed, the only survivor being Kraven, leaving the Vampires to once again rebuild their army. Through the centuries they remained the military might of the Old World Coven, and are implied to be massed at the New World Coven as well. ''Underworld The beginning of ''Underworld shows three Death Dealers hunting Lycans in a subway station. One of the Death Dealers, Rigel, is killed early on by a volley of Ultraviolet ammunition from the Lycans' guns, while Selene and Nathaniel chase down the Lycans. Selene is able to corner and kill one of the remaining Lycans with silver bullets, while Raze shifts into his wolf form and mortally injures Nathaniel. Selene then returns to the Vampire mansion and speaks with the Death Dealer Weapons Master, Kahn. Later on, two Death Dealers arrive at the train carrying Amelia and the Vampire Council, only to discover they have been slaughtered by Lycans, which is then reported back to Kahn. When the Vampire Elder Viktor learns of the deaths of Amelia and the Council, he immediately has all of the Coven's Death Dealers sent to the Lycan lair hidden under the subway. There, the Death Dealers are initially successful in their raid, however, the overwhelming number of Lycans leads to the deaths of most, if not all, of them by the end of the night. A small group of Death Dealers are killed not by Lycans, but by Selene, who attacks them when they start shooting at her Hybrid lover, Michael Corvin. Several Death Dealers from the New World Coven are also killed on the train when Amelia and the Council are massacred, though this is unlikely to be all of the Death Dealers from that Coven. ''Underworld: Evolution In a flashback sequence in ''Underworld: Evolution, Death Dealers are shown arriving at a mountainside village that has recently been attack the original Werewolf, William. The Death Dealers are quickly overwhelmed by the number of newly turned Werewolves, however, they are able to find and capture William, and they presumably slaughter everyone in the village afterwards.After the events of the original Underworld, a small group of Kraven's personal guards still remain at the Coven. Kraven returns and gathers what is left of his men, then heads to the Elders' Chamber to kill the last remaining Vampire Elder, Marcus Corvinus. Kraven and his Death Dealers are all slaughtered when Marcus awakens as a Vampire Lycan Hybrid the blood of a deceased Lycan. Any Death Dealers not killed in the Lycan or the Elders' Chamber the rest of the Coven Marcus kill Vampire and burns the building Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Death Dealers are seen in the prequel, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Sonja the Death Dealers attack Werewolves the around the Coven, and the Death Dealers the human the Elders.Death Dealer killed Lucian and Lycans rise up the Vampires the murder of Lucian's lover and born child, over the Coven and destroy the Vampire Council Underworld: Awakenin ''Six months after the of ''Underworld: Evolution, human the Lycans and Vampires,begins Purges destroy last Immortal. Death Dealer,being Selene the Vampires, David, Death Dealers, ready the Coven Blood Enem ''Death Dealers in the non-canon novel ''Blood led Viktor and his wife, Ilona. Death Dealers attack and kidnapping Lycans slaves.Death Dealers attack and killed of humans led Brother Ambrose Viktor attack village the Death Dealers murder Death Dealers Lucian escape the Coven While Death Dealers able to kill the escape, Lucian his Lycan Elite Death Dealers These Death Dealers only appear in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans as guards of the Vampire Elder Viktor while he prepares to face a group of Lycan's. Kraven's guards After his ascension into the upper echelons of the Coven, Kraven recruited Soren to his cause and has him assemble a small, private organization of like-minded Death Dealers. These individuals would serve as Kraven's personal guard for nearly six centuries and as a result would build a long standing rivalry with the main body of Death Dealers"The simmering rivalry between the Dealers and Soren's goon squad had endured almost as long as the war itself." ~ ''Underworld'' novelization, chapter 5 (although they themselves were technically still part of the Death Dealer faction of the Coven). Kraven's guards are seen throughout the events of Underworld performing various tasks for Kraven, including locking up a prisoner of the Coven and overseeing the arrival of the Vampire Elder Amelia. The guards serve Kraven's corrupt plans to overtake the Coven, aiding him in the murder of Amelia and in making clandestine meetings with Lucian.Many of these men are killed when the main contingent of Death Dealers attack the Lycan den while Kraven and his men are there, causing war between the Vampires and Lycans. The remaining guards are then quickly killed by Marcus when Kraven tries to assassinate him. Known Death Dealers * Kahn (Underworld and Blood Enemy) * Kraven (Underworld, Evolution, Rise of the Lycans'' and Blood Enemy)'' * Selene (Underworld, Evolution, Awakening and Blood Enemy) '' * Viktor (''Underworld, Rise of the Lycans and Blood Enemy) Marcus Corvinus (Evolution) Amelia (Underworld and Evolution) Sonja (Rise of the Lycans) * Ilona (Rise of the Lycans and Blood Enemy) * Soren (Underworld, Rise of the Lycans and Blood Enemy) * Nathaniel (Underworld and Blood Enemy) * Rigel (Underworld) * Mason (Underworld and Blood Enemy) * Duncan (Underworld) * Kosta (Rise of the Lycans) * Sandor (Evolution and Rise of the Lycans) * Radu (Evolution and Rise of the Lycans) * Ivan (Rise of the Lycans) * Erzsi * Drago (Blood Enemy) * Miklos (Evolution) * Heinrich (Evolution) * Rani (Blood Enemy) * Diego (Blood Enemy) * Yoshio (Blood Enemy) * Nicolae (Blood Enemy) * Vayer (Red in Tooth and Claw) * Lazar (Red in Tooth and Claw) * Kelyn (Red in Tooth and Claw) * Sigurd (Red in Tooth and Claw) * Jarvu (Red in Tooth and Claw '' Trivia * It is not known if the outfit Selene wears in the films, is a standard Death Dealers outfit. Gallery Deathdealerconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of a Death Dealer by Patrick Tatopoulos. Deathdealerconcept2.jpg|A drawing of a Death Dealer by Patrick Tatopoulos. kahn.jpg|Kahn, the 21st century leader of the Death Dealers at the Old World Coven. 20th-21st_Century_Male_and_Female_Death_Dealers.jpg|A group of Death Dealers standing behind a Vampire socialite. Ameliasnow.jpg|Amelia wearing armor, the typical Death Dealer attire in the 13th century. Marcus3.jpg|Death Dealers fighting William's spawn. Katecostume.jpg|The modern day attire of female Death Dealers. Deathdealerarmor.jpg|Death Dealer armor seen in ''Rise of the Lycans. Deathdealerhelmet.jpg|The helmet of the Death Dealers. References es:Ajusticiador Category:Characters Category:Death Dealers Category:Vampires